


Babysitting

by HanaHimus



Series: YosenWeek 2k15 [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babysitters, Babysitter Masako, Gen, M/M, The relationships are little kid relationships lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masako already had a hard enough time going to Yosen. The odd American exchange student in her class always trying to kiss her (“Friends do that in America!”), constant pestering about a date from some Tokyo boy (she could hardly handle him usually, why would she say yes?), and four boys to babysit everyday. And now? Now she had a fifth child to add to it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> Final Day of Yosen Week ;A; Thanks to Robin again for editing, this is my fave so

Masako already had a hard enough time going to Yosen. The odd American exchange student in her class always trying to kiss her (“Friends do that in America!”), constant pestering about a date from some Tokyo boy (she could hardly handle him usually, why would she say yes?), and four boys to babysit everyday. And now? Now she had a fifth child to add to it all.

“Are you going to talk?” She asked, looking down at the six year old boy.

The boy gave a shake of the head and she sighed. Why wasn’t the kid going to talk to her? She could get Wei not talking much, since he barely spoke a lick of Japanese, but this kid didn’t have an excuse.

“Talk to me, you brat.” She said, poking his forehead gently. “Come on, don’t be shy.”

“I don’t wanna.” He replied, turning away from the woman. “You’re not my babysitter!”

Masako frowned at that. She was hired to watch this brat and he was claiming she wasn’t his babysitter? That wasn’t going to fly.

“C’mere.” She picked him up and grunted. He was a heavy little guy, wasn’t he? “You’re going to go play with the others and you’re going to like it.”

“I don’t wanna!” Atsushi whined out. “I wanna go back to my old babysitter!”

“I don’t care, you can’t go back to him. So now you need to make new friends, got it?” She replied as she set him down in the middle of the other four.

“I don’t wanna! I wanna go home!” Atsushi whined out, stomping at the floor. “Lemme go home!”

“Eh, but…” Tatsuya, one of the chattier kids, began. “Don’t you wanna play with us? We were gonna play house!”

Atsushi gave a pout and opened his mouth, likely to say no… Only to say yes when Masako shot him a glare.

“Good!” Kensuke said with a small nod. “Now we just gotta decide who’s who!”

“Tatsuya should be the wife, since he’s the prettiest!” Kenichi suggested, his chubby little head nodding quickly.

“No.” Wei grabbed Kenichi’s arm. “I’m wife. You’re husband. Dumb Gorilla.”

“Nuh-uh! The Gorilla is the dog, no one want’s to marry his ugly face!” Kensuke yelled. “You aren’t teasing him right!”

Wei gave a small nod of understanding before patting the other boy’s head. “Dog.”

“You guys are so mean! Tatsuya’s always the wife and I’m always the dog. Why do you two always get to be the husband and child?”

“Cause we’re not Gorillas!” Kensuke replied, rolling his eyes. “Duh!”

“Oh!” Tatsuya cut off the argument. “How about Atsushi is the husband since he’s new?”

“Good idea!” Kenichi exclaimed, happy that the other two couldn’t take Tatsuya again.

Atsushi looked up at Masako, a pout on his face. His expression seemed to scream ‘is that okay?’ What, did the kid not make many decisions alone? Well, he was young, so Masako couldn’t blame him.

She gave him a small nod and risked a small smile, something she didn’t do often. Maybe she should just assign roles for them that day…

“Tatsuya’s the wife, Atsushi’s the husband.” She began, her usual frown back. “Kenichi and Wei are the children. Kensuke, you’re their yippy chihuahua.”

“But I don’t wanna be the dog!” Kensuke whined. “That’s not fair.”

“It is if I say so.” Masako replied, crossing her arms. “Now play for a while why I go make snacks.”

 

-

 

“Masako-chin…” Masako felt a tug at her pants with the word. “They’re fighting.”

She turned to Atsushi with a frown, the snacks forgotten on the counter. They always fought when she left, but no one told her until she came out. Why was Atsushi deciding to do things differently?

“First, don’t call me Masako-chin. I’m Araki.” She said, flicking his forehead. “Second, what are they fighting about?”

“The short one isn’t happy ‘cause he has to be the dog.” Atsushi said, holding onto Masako’s leg for dear life. “Masako-chin you gotta do something. It’s annoying.”

“I just said don’t call me Masako-chin.” She sighed, reaching down to pick the little boy up. “But fine, let’s go try and deal with this.”

She walked out, the child clinging to her as if he would be dropped otherwise. What, did the kid think she’d drop him out of anger? She wasn’t some shitty babysitter who’d do that. Kids were too fragile to drop like that.

“Oi, brats!” She snapped when she came to them. Apparently in the little time she’d been in the kitchen, Kensuke had started throwing a fit. “What’s going on here?”

“I don’t wanna be a dog! That’s stupid!” Kensuke replied, crossing his arms across his little chest.

“Well how do you think Kenichi feels when you make him be the dog?” Masako asked, tapping her foot against the ground. “Now you know what it’s like.”

“I don’t wanna be the dog anymore, though! I wanna be a human!” Kensuke wailed. “Please let me be a human!”

“Fine, you can be Kenichi’s boyfriend.” Masako said, a small smile on her face. She was going to make sure Kensuke really learned his lesson. “Now play nice so I can actually finish your snacks.”

“But Araki, the Gorilla’s ugly! I don’t wanna be his boyfriend.” Kensuke whined.

“It’s that or the dog.”

“Fine, I’ll be the dumb Gorilla’s boyfriend.” Kensuke mumbled with a pout.

“That’s what I thought.” Masako said as she put Atsushi on the ground. “Now all of you play--”

“I wanna go with Masako-chin, though.” Atsushi whined, grabbing onto Masako’s neck yet again. “Don’t go away Masako-chin!”

“I have to and you need to stay here with your wife.” Masako said, pointing over at Tatsuya. “You don’t want to break his heart.”

“Yeah, Atsushi! You’re my husband, you can’t just leave me!” Tatsuya gave the younger boy a small frown. “I need you.”

Atsushi looked from Masako to Tatsuya, the gears in his head working. Masako had to hope he wouldn’t leave Tatsuya after what they’d both said. If Atsushi was worried about being a good husband in the game, it would work at least.

“Fine….” He let go of Masako and ran to Tatsuya, wrapping his arms around the boy. “I’ll stay with my wife.”

“Good to hear.”

 

-

 

Masako watched the kids munch on the little cookie sandwiches she’d made them with a sigh. They’d calmed down a lot after Kensuke’s roll switch, at least… Though they decided to keep playing as they ate, apparently.

“You need to let me feed you! I’m your boyfriend.” Kensuke whined when Kenichi refused to open his mouth for the smaller. “C’mon!”

Wei snatched the cookie from Kensuke’s hands and held it to Kenichi’s lips. “Eat.”

Kenichi finally let his mouth open when the other little boy began pressing the cookie sandwich into his face.

“Why are you letting your brother feed you but not your boyfriend?” Kensuke whined. “That’s not how it works! You need to be more like Tatsuya and Atsushi!”

Said two were acting like a mini married couple. Tatsuya was feeding the younger boy with a giggle.

“Atsushi can eat sooo much! Maybe I should give him my snack, too.” He said with a smile. “Does he want it?”

Atsushi replied with a happy nod. “Muro-chin’s the best wife ever.”

“Atsushi’s the best husband ever!” Tatsuya wrapped his hands around the purple haired boy’s neck. “You’re soooo sweet!”

“See?” Kensuke slapped the table. “You need to be more like that Gorilla!”

“Don’t call your boyfriend Gorilla!” Kenichi whined back. “It’s not nice!”

“That’s what you are, though! A dumb Gorilla!” Kensuke shot back, sticking his tongue out at the bigger boy.

“Do you love the dumb Gorilla?” Masako asked, an eyebrow raised. “If not, you might have to go back to being the dog…”

“I love him!” Kensuke jumped up and hugged Kenichi. “I-I love him a lot! Yeah!”

“You’re not lying to me, are you?” Masako asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Not at all!” The blond hugged the other tighter. “I love him soooo much, you don’t even know how much I love him!”

“Uh-huh...Sure.” Masako let out a snort. That would at least keep Kenichi’s bullying low for a while, she guessed. That would be nice, at least. She didn’t want to deal with Kenichi crying during snack time. Snack time was a peaceful time, she needed it to be a peaceful time.

 

-

 

When all the boys left, Masako let out a sigh of relief.  Sometimes babysitting could be hectic. Not as hectic as gang life could be, but then again… She liked her gang.

This babysitting gig kept her from running with her gang, which... Wasn’t a good thing. It was making all the guys angry.

She could deal with the guys she’d get in fights with via the gang, anyway. The little boys were a lot harder to deal with. She couldn’t be nearly as blunt and physical attacks were one hundred percent out of the question. Children were too innocent for physical attacks.

Children sometimes...Just ridiculous she had to say. At least she hadn’t had to deal with that Makoto brat and his friends that day.

That was always a victory, she was pretty sure.


End file.
